1. Field
This disclosure relates to a composite negative active material, a negative electrode including the composite negative active material, and a lithium secondary battery including the negative electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphite has a specific capacity of about 360 milliampere-hours per gram (mAh/g), whereas silicon has a specific capacity of about 3,600 mAh/g, which is about 10 times greater than that of graphite. Thus silicon is potentially a higher capacity negative active material for next generation batteries. However, currently available silicon materials degrade after charging and discharging. Thus there remains a need for an improved silicon negative active material.